All My Fault
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When a sort of outbreak turns certain monsters into monstrosities, will Papyrus be able to help his brother, or will he fail at everything he tries to do to help? Rated T for violence and possibly character death?
1. The Beginning

It had all happened insanely quick. News of some monsters turning into monstrosities. Alphys was taking in any who still had control of their thought process. But, Papyrus gave no mind to that. He was tending to a sick Sans. He had sat in his brother's room for what felt like hours before the big-boned skeleton finally dozed off. Papyrus sighed and went downstairs and was in the kitchen as he heard the TV with a warning about the monstrosities. It said it starts out as if the monster is sick, goes to the monster seeing illusions of sorts, to the sort of.. mutation. Papyrus nearly dropped the soup ingredients on the ground. He shook it off. "N-No. That won't happen with Sans... Right?" He thought out-loud.

Sans slowly woke up about an hour later. He was greeted by his smiling brother with a bowl of soup. "pap, do you have to be in my face?" Sans questioned. Despite Frisk being a pacifist this time, Sans still had many worries in the back of his mind. He swore he saw something glinting in the corner of his room. Papyrus set the bowl on the table beside Sans' bed. "Are you ok brother?" Wondered Pap. Sans was staring at something. His white eye lights had vanished, which alarmed Papyrus. "Sans?" Papyrus waved his hand in front of Sans' face. All he got was a shove. "SANS!" Pap said angrily. "b-bro. I could've sworn... that... nevermind." He said. Papyrus smiled nervously, handing Sans the bowl. He ran downstairs and quickly called Alphys. "A-Alphys.. Sans is-" He was cut off by the sounds of screaming and crashing. The phone was swinging from where it was attached to the wall.

What Papyrus saw horrified him. Some sort of Gasterblaster-Dog-Skeleton hybrid. _Oh my goodness!_ He thought, staring at the beast. Around it's neck was familiar looking fur and it had razor-like claws. In it's mouth was **Sans' jacket, dripping red** _._ Papyrus braced himself for what should have come: the creature killing him, brutal as possible. When he opened his eye-socket, the thing was giving an eerie smile as it dropped the coat on Pap's head. He sniffed it with what sense of smell he could use. _Oh thank gosh it's just ketchup! Then what is this thing?_ He thought, staring at it. "S-Sans?" He questioned, staring the creature in the eyes. It rubbed an oddly squishy paw-thing on Pap's face. It's previously dangerous claws were now.. fuzzy flippers? "SANS!" Papyrus cried out, hugging the thing. It rubbed him with his paw again. Sans looked.. oddly adorable, acting like a dog and all. "B-BROTHER." Papyrus said in his normal tone. "I PROMISE WE WILL FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS. IN THE MEANTIME YOU'LL NEED TO SLEEP SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN YOUR BEDROOM, SINCE THE BED IS.. CRUSHED." Pap pointed out. Sans followed Pap downstairs. Papyrus put a sort of dog collar on Sans. "JUST SO THE OTHER DON'T FREAK OUT." He rushed to the phone, and realized Alphys had hung up a few seconds after he left. Sans went outside and laid down. Papyrus chuckled. "Well, if you want to.." He threw Sans' still stained hoodie on the creature. As Pap went back inside, Sans rested, but wasn't really asleep. His blue, snake-like tongue stuck out of his mouth. Footsteps approached. The last thing Sans saw before it went black was Alphys, Frisk, and Mettaton holding a tranquilizer. Sans managed to let out a sort of roar before getting knocked out. "Told you my aim would be perfect!" Mettaton said, kissing his arm. Alphys pressed a button as a sort of magic/electric cage trapped the creature.


	2. Temporary Relaxation

_It's all my fault_. Papyrus thought, holding the stained hoodie in hand. He should've watched his brother at the least. He noticed a trail of human, robot, and dinosaur footprints, as well as a long (and thick), straight line. Good thing it wasn't snowing. Papyrus ran as fast as possible, reaching a small clearing in the woods. He hid in the bushes, seeing Alphys, Mettaton, Frisk, lab equipment, and a cage holding a creature. It was Sans. Pap leapt from the bushes, a bone in hand in case he had to fight. "P-Papyrus! We caught the th-thing that killed Sans!" Alphys exclaimed. Pap gripped the bone. He would allow them to react before he did anything. Unless they stepped near his brother. Mettaton got up and put an arm around Papyrus. "I know it's hard darling, but you'll get through this." He said. Frisk had covered her face. "F-Frisk?" Alphys questioned. Frisk revealed she was crying. "I.. I caused an anomaly. I don't know how, but.. I somehow caused this mutation. I... I only wanted this to be a permanent Pacifist run. I never wanted Chara to come back, or for this to happen. I had to bargain with so many monsters. I never knew it would cost this!" Frisk shouted. "SANS WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW ABOUT MY TIMELINE MANIPULATION, AND NOW HE'S..." She trailed off, her sobs too much for her. "No he's not." Papyrus walked to the caged creature. He gave Alphys a look, and she nearly dropped the remote before releasing the creature. Papyrus opened his arms as Sans rubbed him with the slipper feet. Mettaton had his tranquilizer ready, which made Sans growl- both literally and figuratively- at the robot. Mettaton almost shot, but Papyrus every so gently removed the collar with the tag on it. The reason he had this, was sometimes Sans would pretend to be a dog and Papyrus loved joining in on the fun. Err- when they were younger.

Alphys had her mouth covered. "W-We didn't-" She was cut off by a somewhat forgiving smile. Not from Papyrus, but Sans. Alphys could see Sans and the beast layered over each other and this only made her more upset at their actions. "Alphys, why are you here instead of your lab?" Papyrus asked, Sans tilting his Gasterblaster head. "Th-The lab was over-run w-with the mutants as we're calling them." Alphys explained. Something hit Papyrus. "Is anyone else we know of affected?" Papyrus asked. "T-Toriel and U-Undyne. Even Muffet is!" Alphys answered. Frisk was searching for something. The little girl had grabbed a map, studying it. She pointed to a location. "This is probably the safest place. Asgore isn't there for some reason. I think he was mutated, or he just left." Frisk said. Sans laid down, staring at Papyrus like he expected him to know. "Uh.. darling.. why are you on your brother's back?" Asked Mettaton. "JUST TRUST HIM, SANS KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" Papyrus said, at his normal frequency. Alphys, Frisk, and Mettaton climbed onto Sans' back. In a matter of seconds they were in Asgore's castle. Papyrus jumped off San's back with Frisk, while Mettaton helped Alphys. Alphys ran to her back-up lab and began to mess with chemicals. Frisk lead Papyrus to a grand kitchen. He was so excited he decided to make spaghetti for everyone. This meant making an extremely large batch.

A loud crash in the kitchen lead to Sans, Mettaton, and Frisk all running as fast as they could. Papyrus was pointing a butter-knife at a large fish-like creature that looked like a lake-monster. Sans was charging, and about to let out a blast, but the fish-creature turned to them. Sans stopped mid-charge. He seemed to be the only one who noticed what the creature was. Quickly after, Frisk noticed. "Undyne?!" Frisk called out. The creature smiled. Alphys came running with a test tube but tripped on her own feet. The contents splashed onto Undyne, who (rather painfully it seemed) turned back to her normal self. There was nothing left of the solution. Alphys seemed to be in panic mode. "I don't have any more of the ingredients.." She said, barely audible. Papyrus sighed. "WE'LL BE ABLE TO FIND MORE, I'M SURE! IN THE MEANTIME, I'LL HAVE TO MAKE MORE SPAGHETTI." He said, gesturing to the pot that had flipped over. Undyne was staring at Sans. "What is that?" She asked. Apparently, Sans had recognized her, but not the other way around. "THAT IS SANS." Papyrus said, putting a gloved hand on Undyne's shoulder. Undyne was staring at Sans, who had his permanent smile like this as well. She saw bits of his dark blue tongue through the opened smile. She didn't even want to know how he must feel. Probably because she already did. She walked up to Sans, who just stared at her.


End file.
